Same Difference
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: [ONESHOT] Iroh's gone, Zuko's with Aang and his friends, and the two start to talk, finding out they're the same difference.


**_I Dont own avatar and if I did there would be new episodes on EVERY night!!!_**

* * *

Toph, Katara, Aang and Sokka set up camp near the quiet steam. It was that time when the sun was almost gone, but not enough to disappear completely. The air was still, the only sounds of the kids talking about the events that happened earlier that day. Zuko was wading in the water. His shoes on the shore, his pants rolled knee high. The teen didn't have any particular reason to stand in the banks of this small river, but he did it anyway.

_"**I** care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."_

_"You dont know how my father feels about me. You don't know **anything**!"_

The Prince cringed. He regrected all those stupid, thoughtless remarks he put upon his uncle. Why? Why help a boy? A boy banished from the Fire Nation for his mistake. Uncle wasn't banished, Uncle wasn't exiled from the very place he wanted to be most. He could have stayed. Yet...He chose...To help him? It didn't make any sense. Zuko spent most of his banishment with Iroh. Yet, he didn't know that much. He just saw him as three things.

One, a fortune cookie. It seemed the old man was full of little phrases or lines that fit into any situtation.

Two, a teamaker. Zuko always thought, that if the war never happened or he wasn't ever a general. Iroh would end up a teamaker. If it wasn't one, it was two.

Three, a softy. Gosh, did Iroh seem soft. Don't get him wrong, Zuko knew Iroh was a strong, powerful bender, a leader of the Fire Nation's armies. But when it came to life...He just seemed to find the true meaning of it. Not to mention having a very big heart. Iroh just seemed to be connected emotionally with everything. Like tea, he knows he shouldn't cry over it, when the stuff is spilt but...

Zuko chuckled out loud to himself.

"...Zuko?" The Prince jumped, tunring to the person that called his name. Zuko relaxed, frowning in the process. He stepped out of the water, moving over to an oak tree and planting himself down at the base, "Avatar."

Aang half smiled, plopping down next to him, setting down a tray containing a pot and two cups. Aang poured the steaming substance into a cup and handed it to the teen, "I have a name you know." The boy poured himself a cup and sipped it before adding, "It's Aang." Zuko merely looked at his cup. He held it to his nose, smelling the essence.

"...Jasimn."

Aang grinned, "Yup, Toph whipped it up. She usually doesn't make anything, but she decided to try it. She got the recipe from Ir-" Aang's grin faded, looking down at the leaves sitting at the bottom of his now empty cup, "Oh...Im sorry."

"Don't be." Zuko muttered, gulping down the tea. He wiped his mouth, looking back at the water.

Aang looked in the same direction as Zuko, "He was a great guy. I met him. Well, you know, when you and Katara were in that cave. We were talking about my Avatar State. This thing where I can control it. But then I had to let go of...A person I love alot. He told me he was happy I chose love. That power and perfection was overrated. For some reason, that just made me even more glad I chose love."

Zuko turned his glance towards the Avatar, "But you- Azula and I almost-"

"Killed me? I know." Aang's eyes met with his, "But you know what? I still don't regret it. Choosing the person I cared for was enough for me..."

There was a silence. Zuko's breaths were short as he processed what the avatar stated. Love over power and perfection. Wasn't it the Avatar's job to be the very defnition of power? Of Perfection?

"In the underground city. Azula told you Iroh was traitor. I hope you don't think that. Because protecting something, or someone for the great or good doens't mean you're betraying anything."

Zuko smirked, "Pretty good for a twelve year old."

Aang smiled back, "Hey. Give me a break. Im new at this whole Avatar thing,"

"Yeah..." Zuko noticed the tea slowly coolinghe cold night breeze. He snapped his fingers to create a flame, warming the tea. He smiled, "I remember when Uncle firebended his tea while we waited for a refugee ship to sail to Ba Sing Se. A kid saw it...I yelled at him. I'd been doing that alot for a while."

"I know what it's like to be mad. This Avatar duty does that to you," Aang laughed quietly.

There was a quick silence, this time Zuko breaking it, "When you found out I was the Blue Spirit, why'd you save me?"

Aang looked at the double-bladed sword that hung at the firebender's belt, "Because you saved me."

"To turn you into the Fire Nation."

"So? You still saved me."

"One life does not equal another's."

"One good doesn't go overlooked." Aang countered in a heartbeat. They both stopped, spacing out. Those quotes, They'd heard them before. Monk Gyatso and Uncle Iroh mentioned that. That's when Aang and Zuko realized that they were almost perfectly the same. Both different. Both marked. Both grieving over loved ones passing.

" ...ng?...uko? Aang! Zuko!" The boys looked up at the waterbender in unison, "Dinner's ready, would you like to join, Zuko? We've got more then enough." Katara offered.

The Prince nodded and the three started back to the campsite. Zuko stopped, "Wait! I have to go do something." The two other nodded and walked on while Zuko turned around, walking up to a small shrine. Zuko relit the burned out essence sticks and place them back. Zuko looked over his work, then bowed respectfully to the picture. Zuko got back up, and headed towards the camp. Where there, will be waiting the Avat-Aang, and his friends. Zuko knew one thing Iroh wouldn't want him to do. That was to mourn. For not letting go of grief would not let the soul go. As zuko made his way back a quiet tune played in his head. He'd never heard it before, yet the words seemed to be with him for the longest time...

_Leaves from the vine..._

_Falling so slow._

_Like fragile, tiny shells,_

_Drifting in the foam..._

_Little soldier boy, _

_Comes marching home._

_Brave soldier boy..._

_Comes marching...Home.

* * *

**Not much but it wasnt till now that his death sank in. guess I didnt wanna tell him go, ne? Well. this was gonna be just zuko and iroh mentioned but I added Aang to...idk make it seem cuter? and yea dont think im stupid becuz im a hardcore avatar fan and i KNOW iroh didnt die. his voice actor, Mako, did. A great actor at that. And i dont think they should kill off Iroh becuz that would seem like an insult to Mako's memory!** _


End file.
